bom_jobfairfandomcom-20200214-history
Funtime - Josiah phillips
All about my business This business is all about parties. We are someone you call to bring the party to you and your kids. Our products consist of bouncy castles, balloon twisting; face painting, clowns, princesses, and pirates, and much more. This business is located in Riverview NB and all of the products are stored in the garage/basement of the owner. It started 6 years ago when a newly graduated individual decided to use his extensive collection of bouncy castles to earn money, and make people happy. Since then the variety of the bouncy castles has doubled, and we expanded into other things like clowning and balloon twisting. All of our employees have a blast when working at a party either working a bouncy castle, or playing games with the kids. We transport all of our products to the party by throwing it all in a trailer pulled by a truck. We would pick up any workers we are going to use for this event and we will bring it all to the event. That is when we set it all up ourselves and we leave it all to the employees for the rest of the time. We would usually aim for being 15 minutes early so that we have time to do all this, and if we are ever late in having it ready we double the amount of time we are late and we give them that amount of time extra with the products free. Jobs for working with us There are three possible jobs when it comes to working with Funtime. First, there is an ordinary worker, then there is a balloon twister/face painter and finally there is a site manager. Worker An ordinary worker is usually a new recruit to the business and they don’t have any special experience in working with us. They usually work the bouncy castles, and sometimes if they feel they are confortable to, they dress up as clowns or princesses. They usually earn an even 10$/h (10400$ a year) Balloon twister/face painter Then there are the balloon twisters/face painters. Their main job is to balloon twist or face paint, which requires a good sum of experience with this company. And some hours of training in this specific art are needed. They must know all of the basics, and preferably some specialties when it comes to their assigned duty and they are paid more than the usual worker. They usually earn an even 12$/h (12480$ a year) Site manager The site manager is a much respected role in the company and is very useful when utilized properly. If you are a site manager you need experience in both balloon twisting and face painting, and you need to have been in the company for an exceptional amount of time. The site manager’s job is to oversee all of the activities with the party. They are always present to make sure all of the employees are doing their job properly, and they are the go-to guy for the customers when it comes to issues such as complaints or technical problems. They switch people out and work in their place to provide breaks for some of the longer parties between 5-10 hours. They usually earn an even 15$/h (15600$ a year) SWOT analysis and questions My SWOT analysis on this business would probably be about the fact that if I only got so many parties a week, then it will affect my monthly income, my income depends on the number of parties I get hired for in a month, if I don’t get very many, then my staff won’t get very many hours. If my staff don’t get very many hours, then they would be unhappy and start searching for more work. So I will always need a certain amount of parties a week to stay afloat with this business. A way I can fix this is having a marketing section in my business and work on new ways to promote my business. If I get a few clever ads here and there then it could affect the number of calls I receive. Whenever I have a party I sent my employees with a small stack of business cards so that they can hand them out at the end of a party to spread the word about our organization. This one idea could very well get me a lot more parties because they already attended one from me, so they would be familiar with what’s going to come if they hire me. But I will definitely have some strength when it comes to customer satisfaction because that is what I wish to put the majority of my focus on. Also another strength would be that this is a good job to have on the side because it usually takes place on the weekends and has between 2-10 hours for a party. 1.) Are you good with kids? 2.) do you have any previous experience with people in general? 3.) are you comfortable with making up games and playing with a large group or kids? 4.) how comfortable are you in handling situations with angry parents? 5.) if you have a job before now, did you get fired? or did you quit? why? 6.) do you have any experience in face painting? 7.) do you have any experience with balloon twisting? 8.) do you have any experience with operating equipment such as bouncy castles? 9.) how old are you? 10.) do you have any experience with being a clown, pirate, princess, ECT.? 11.) do you have any criminal offences that makes it so you cant be around kids? 12.) do you have any piercings? If so, where? 13.) do you have any tattoos? if so, where? 14.) do you have any previous experience with manual labour? 15.) did you have any jobs before now? If so, what job was it?